629: Leroy
Leroy (known as Experiment 629) is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and Dr. Hämsterviel, and the main antagonist of Leroy & Stitch. He is Stitch's evil twin, and has an army of clones. He is designed to have all of Stitch's powers, but he also has the ability to disguise himself as Stitch by changing his fur color from red to blue and instantly regrow his fur. He is Hämsterviel's new henchman and own version of Stitch. His one true place is in prison. He is voiced by Chris Sanders, and when he growls, he is voiced by Frank Welker, whose participation is uncredited. Personality Leroy is an antagonistic, intelligent, conceited, rude, small-minded and shapeshifting experiment who is Hamsterviel's henchman and Stitch's archenemy and evil twin. Like Stitch, Leroy is shown to be very destructive, but in a more vicious than mischievous way. He is also shown to be a physical, sadistic, cruel and disgusting slob. Despite this, he also possesses some of Stitch's habits, including holding soda cans in his mouth and picking his nose with his tongue. Leroy is cunning and quite mischievous like Stitch, though isn't quite as immature despite the "age" difference. Where the similarities end is how brutal Leroy is in comparison to Stitch. Leroy isn't above using violence to get things accomplished and quite enjoys tormenting his foes whenever possible. Leroy will more often than not rely on brute force in battle and tends to not show mercy to his opponents. While he does rely on brute force, Leroy is capable of planning out his attacks and his quite smart. While his English isn't perfect, Leroy can speak it a bit better than most other experiments. Appearance Leroy resembles an exact duplicate of Stitch with rougher red fur, mahogany nose, claws, toes, tips of antennae and ears and back markings, a light tan/pinkish-orange stomach from his chin down and around eyes, crimson markings on the back of his head and on his back, frilly ears with light purple inside, yellow teeth, a fluffy tail, and a slightly deeper voice as well as two extra, retractable arms, two bent retractable antennae on his head, three bent retractable spines tipped with white and a very dark mahogany on his back and retractable claws on his front and back paws. When his mouth is closed, his canine fangs stick out. He wears a dark blue spacesuit with a triangle consisting of a deep blue border and green center on his chest and each of his sleeves and patches consisting of a deep blue border and dark blue center on each of his legs, black belt with a deep blue square buckle, both black collar, cuffs, and anklets. (Note: Leroy can be considered as Experiment 629, as he was the 629th experiment created.) Jumba started creating him from a template similar to Stitch, until Dr. Hämsterviel captured him and forced him to make a "new version" of 626. Leroy is also very physical, but also with plasma gun. He also dresses in a black uniform. After naming him "Leroy", Dr. Hämsterviel used a cloning machine to create an army, then sent the original Leroy down to Earth to capture the 624 experiments remaining there. Fortunately, Jumba secretly programmed a failsafe into Leroy before he was charged: If Leroy (or his clones) hears the song "Aloha Oe", his nervous system will shut down. After his defeat, Leroy and his clones are all placed in jail with Hämsterviel. Leroy's number was never mentioned in the movie, (Jumba tries to call him "627" as mentioned on the Disney website, but Gantu reminds him that he's already made Experiment 627) so he is known as "Experiment 629", but he is called 628 on some commercials. He and all his clones are sent to jail at the end of the movie, where they are seen happily dancing to "Jailhouse Rock". History Jumba Jookiba was in the process of making Leroy when Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel and Gantu came through the door and Dr. Hämsterviel told Gantu to hold a blaster to Jumba's head. Hämsterviel decided on Leroy's name and how Leroy looked. Stitch came in and fought Leroy. Leroy posed as Stitch when he was about to fly the spaceship. Leroy made himself look like Stitch over the super computer, but Lilo knew it wasn't him because he didn't have the Tiki Necklace on him that Lilo gave Stitch. After Leroy found out that she found out that Leroy wasn't Stitch, he blasted the super computer. When Lilo and Stitch went to save the experiments, they saw Leroy being cloned. Stitch and the rest of his cousins defeated Leroy and Leroy's clones when Stitch, Reuben (Experiment 625), and Lilo Pelekai sang "Aloha Oe". After that, he got put in jail along with Dr. Hämsterviel, and before the credits, Leroy and his clones were seen happily dancing to Elvis Presley's song, "Jailhouse Rock". Abilities Leroy possesses all of the same powers as Stitch, with a little extra boost of strength and speed, along with the ability to change his fur color to pose as Stitch and instantly regrow his fur. He can also spit explosive saliva and change into many forms, including human, a reddish black European-style dragon, python, lizardman, black panther, all-powerful genie, ogre, Pteranodon, Tyrannosaurus, and Velociraptor. He can use all four elemental blasts (fire, air, earth and water). He can use shoots and breaths of red fire. His hand grew very big and strong to smash his opponents with his own super strength. He curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed, dealing heavy damage to anything it hits. He has a new ability is to glow light red, which becomes outlined in light red and he can control the opponent, when he has the telekinetic and special abilities of genies, wizards, imps, goblins and hindu gods, he is acid-proof, explosion-proof, fireproof and plasma-proof, he is smart faster than a supercomputer and more powerful than a super phenomenal cosmic powers and semi-phenomenal nearic cosmic powers. He can absorb electric and fire powers. He is immune to magical powers of genies and Angel's forward song. He is able to feed on magic, alien food, and the powers of five goblins, four spiritual creatures and one genie, his source of food. He is stronger than Stitch and the other experiments. He can use powerful beams of red energy through their eyes. Leroy is powerful and better than genies and aliens. Leroy can drool molten acidic, explosive saliva that burns on the ground, filled with dirt and rock. Leroy is also very physical, but also with a plasma gun. Weaknesses During his creation, Leroy was programmed with a fail-safe that causes him, and his clones, to shut down when they hear the song "Aloha Oe". It is unknown whether or not Leroy shares Stitch's weakness of water. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h08m31s254.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h22m15s136.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h09m19s192.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h28m53s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-15h12m00s245.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h24m51s30.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h08m27s209.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h08m16s84.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h10m59s151.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h08m38s68.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h09m37s141.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h07m50s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h38m28s229.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h04m46s117.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h11m22s146.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h15m45s247.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h15m48s24.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h15m24s36.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h17m00s184.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h17m25s200.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h19m12s199.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h11m51s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-15h12m16s197.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h04m34s245.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h29m06s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-15h12m45s249.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h30m42s238.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h27m41s222.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h21m16s208.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h12m51s18.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h13m28s126.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h10m12s235.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h13m52s104.png|Leroy regrowing his fur Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h02m16s48.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h14m17s102.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h29m30s184.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h30m14s19.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h05m27s124.png|Hamsterviel cloning Leroy vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h05m42s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h51m41s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h22m06s199.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h11m40s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h22m17s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h23m45s141.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h30m20s228.png|Leroy changing into Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h36m51s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h29m20s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h29m31s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h25m16s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h26m17s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h25m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h25m55s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h27m19s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h27m24s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h25m35s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h36m01s40.png|Leroy picking his nose vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h54m00s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h00m01s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h32m24s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h38m19s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h52m31s56.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h16m50s185.png|Leroy arrives on Earth Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h36m28s48.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h05m31s19.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h05m39s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h36m36s124.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h05m50s205.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h05m57s45.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h06m01s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h06m13s187.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h06m20s1.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h32m29s252.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h06m24s63.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h04m37s37.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h04m42s57.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h04m48s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h04m54s182.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h32m55s13.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h05m09s21.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h32m46s157.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h13m26s177.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h13m46s120.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h13m32s254.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h58m51s69.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h33m24s37.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h59m07s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h14m24s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h14m30s92.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h59m19s141.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h58m33s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h39m25s129..png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h39m32s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h39m41s248.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h35m38s24.png|Pretending to be Lilo asleep Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h39m54s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h51m09s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h00m05s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h40m19s161.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h00m16s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h40m12s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h40m49s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h52m56s38.png|Leroy captures Cloudy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h53m53s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h41m31s105.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h16m22s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h54m21s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h10m31s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h53m41s220.png|Leroy captures Clip vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h11m34s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h41m47s172.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h46m54s143.png|Leroy captures Cannonball vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h48m39s44.png|Leroy captures Frenchfry Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h46m39s229.png|Leroy captures Sprout Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h54m49s133.png|Leroy captures Digger Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h42m39s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h03m09s107.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h49m25s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h39m54s58.png|Leroy captures Doubledip and Mr. Stenchy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h54m28s180.png|Leroy captures PJ vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h50m04s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-13h09m51s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h30m54s191.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h36m39s220.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h00m54s90.png|Leroy informing Hamsterviel about the experiments vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h55m58s129.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h01m01s142.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h01m33s119.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h03m21s238.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-11h54m10s73.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-11h53m15s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-13h10m25s205.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-11h53m39s24.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-11h52m55s60.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h18m42s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h56m33s63.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-11h55m33s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h55m46s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h56m12s251.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-11h52m36s87.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-11h52m42s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h00m20s122.png vlcsnap-2012-10-05-21h45m55s181.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h37m20s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h31m55s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-20h23m32s18.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h37m39s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h45m47s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h49m25s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h25m52s189.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h07m42s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h26m34s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h35m48s172.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h01m43s14.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h58m03s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h38m20s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h22m08s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m39s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h24m09s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h12m53s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m25s226.png|Leroy clones frozen by Slushy Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h13m06s223.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h24m29s103.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h44m56s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h13m16s128.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h45m02s180.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h44m35s166.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h04m38s202.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h45m33s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h08m29s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h07m31s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h08m10s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h26m18s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h26m41s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h59m57s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h44m22s36.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h16m39s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-18h31m46s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h10m25s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h11m00s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h11m07s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h08m36s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h27m00s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h08m44s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h18m39s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h34m22s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h13m06s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h42m56s40.png vlcsnap-2013-05-29-08h38m21s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h16m45s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h18m41s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h18m12s47.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h15m54s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h58m39s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h53m33s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h54m21s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h43m51s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h53m51s178.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h19m28s192.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h19m51s208.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h16m56s211.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h18m28s131.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h16m15s66.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h16m23s140.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h21m53s84.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h19m33s19.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h16m35s245.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m16s122.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h20m37s189.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h18m02s226.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h58m45s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m19s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h18m22s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h11m29s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h18m32s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h15m17s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m22s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m41s25.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h58m10s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h11m45s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h18m12s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h16m27s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h18m20s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h18m35s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h19m14s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h46m09s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m13s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h11m05s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m21s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-23h00m42s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h18m51s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h47m34s57.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m48s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m29s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h15m55s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h42m13s13.png|One clone affected by Spike Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h53m48s14.png vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h15m29s176.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-13h03m55s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h28m24s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h41m36s130.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-13h03m37s202.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h07m32s152.png|Three Leroy clones changed by Babyfier vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h19m55s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h41m58s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h34m32s206.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h07m05s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-20h39m31s171.png|One clone cut by Clip vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h14m52s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-13h00m28s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h16m56s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h48m47s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h28m48s118.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h36m38s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h20m29s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-17h43m03s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h16m38s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h28m54s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h46m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h50m58s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h46m47s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h21m05s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h21m14s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h21m21s197.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h14m02s217.png vlcsnap-2012-10-05-21h44m07s83.png|Leroy clones surrounding Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h26m12s179.png vlcsnap-2012-10-05-21h44m31s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h26m21s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-20h40m23s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h50m34s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h44m47s71.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h01m28s253.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h19m13s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h47m31s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h53m20s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h44m57s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h53m30s234.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h45m02s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h45m37s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png|Leroys short-circuiting ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-06-34.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-05-22h00m16s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h33m07s232.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h20m01s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h34m20s244.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m48s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h14m56s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h15m02s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h15m06s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h16m02s80.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m09s143.png|Original Leroy short-circuits Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m32s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-13h07m35s20.png Trivia *Leroy is voiced by the same actor who voices Stitch: Chris Sanders. *Leroy is Experiment 629. In promotional material for the film, Leroy was also referred to as Experiment 628. However, this is false as he was only called Leroy in the film and is the doppelganger of Experiment 626. **It is never said or shown what Experiment 628 is. *In spite of Leroy & Stitch being Leroy's only media role, he continued to appear in a number of merchandise popular in Japan. *Leroy is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Yaarp, Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, and Shrink. *Leroy looks exactly like Stitch, except Leroy is red, his ears have three smooth dents in them, and he's a bit rougher around the edges. *The scene where a Leroy clone crashes on Earth in Mertle's backyard is the same animation when Stitch first crashed on Earth in Lilo & Stitch. *When Leroy was defeated, his eyes looked the same exact way as Stitch's eyes were in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. *He has all the same powers as Stitch, with a few extra. *Leroy's color seems to come from Evile (Experiment 627), and may have been based off of Evile's original design and evil attitude as well. *The climatic battle between Stitch and the experiments and Leroy and his clones could be a reference to the fight scene from ''Pokemon: The First Movie ''with Leroy obviously standing in for Mewtwo. Both Leroy and Mewtwo were sinister cloned versions created by the series villains (Leroy by Hämsterviel; Mewtwo by Giovanni) from more benevolent creatures (Leroy to Stitch; Mewtwo to Mew) to help them achieve world domination, and the evil clone even creates an entire army of clones to fight their natural counterparts. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Captured experiments